Nijimi Anazawa
was one of the protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Nijimi was a fair-skinned girl with long light blue hair tied in two tails, and light blue eyes. Nijimi hid the effects of using her stick by dying her hair, wearing contact lenses and using concealer on her emblem. Personality Nijimi was a cheerful and naive girl. She was also fearless but when talking about Mikado Ikemata and Rina Shioi she changed from being a sweet idol to an obsessed person with a strong desire of revenge in seconds. She must have also like attractive men since she was attracted when she first saw Kaname Asagiri. Nijimi had a temper that she has a hard time controlling. History Nijimi was born frm Mr. Anazawa and Mrs. Anazawa, when she was about 6-7 years old, her younger brother was born. When Nijimi was a little girl, her family was behind on their house payments, she loved performing and said when she smiled, the people in the audience also smiled, the loan sharks suggested that they sell her just to pay their debt, her father could not deal from the stress and committed suicide, because of this event, Nijimi obtained her stick, she rewrote her mother's and brother's memories to forget about her father, because they couldn't smile anymore. She narrated that she was saved by Mikado Ikemata and resets everyone's memories who were involved that day and erased the loan sharks' memories, shortly after that she got accepted to Dog Play without her stick. Ability Mind Control By wearing the magic panties given to her by Nana, Nijimi was able to take control over people's minds by giving them direct orders. Trivia * Nijimi might be a good artist as she drew Rina Shioi's face (which is technically Saki Shizukume's face) in a matter of seconds, but this might be because she was so focused on getting revenge on her. ** If Saki encountered Nijimi, she seems to have been mistaken for Rina and was killed first. * Nijimi had a habit of biting her nail when enraged. * Nijimi was the 2nd person to be killed by Kaname Asagiri. The first person that was killed by Kaname is Keisuke Naoto. * Nijimi's design must be inspired by Fukumoto Tsukune, a character of Mahou Shoujo of The End. * Nijimi resembled a Chihuahua in Dog Play. * Nijimi was the favorite member of Sakura Sakaki. * Nijimi's hobbies included karaoke, draw, dance, blogging, draw a picture and bathing. * Nijimi liked apples, Tapioca milk tea, dogs and everyone’s a fan. ** Nijimi disliked cuisine. * Nijimi's voice actress (Yu Serizawa) sings the ending in the Episode 3 of the anime. * Nijimi hid the effects of using her stick, dying her hair, wearing contact lenses, and using concealer on her emblem. Then she said where she bleeds is a secret, meaning she might bleed from her female genitalia when using her stick. ** However, in the Chapter 103, it turns out that the bleeding part due to use on the stick is an ass. * Nijimi's is the first main character to be killed in the series. * Nijimi owns a diary. * Her name Nijimi means "rainbow" or "ocean". * In the manga, she made faces similar to Explode・M / Ribs from Mahou Shoujo of The End. * Her stick's power can control the minds of unconscious people, this was shown when she was about to control Rina while she was in a coma. * In Spanish playing cards, the spade ♤ means the military, that bring us the idea of dominance, power and authority, which quite matches her stick's ability, Mind Control. * Although it's name wasn't revealed, she has a single. * Her character has some similarities with Miku Izayoi, a character from the Date A Live. * Nijimi's birthday was on July 5. ** Along with Sakura Sakaki, Nijimi's zodiac sign was Cancer. es:Nijimi Anazawa de:Nijimi Anazawa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Deceased Category:Mahou Shoujo Site